Indulgence
by no.safe.exit
Summary: (MA) Bakura treats Yugi to a little indulgence while under the influence.


When Ryou invited the five of us over for some pizza and drinks, I knew it was an offer I couldn't pass up. It presented a rare opportunity to catch up and hang out like the good days. It was a fix that I didn't know I needed until he called me up, asking me to join him in celebration, and if I could call the others to let them know. I've been raring to go ever since, even went out to shop for a last minute gift.

Atem wasn't keen on the idea, and no manner of coaxing has changed his mind. He wouldn't go to the mall with me, and I had a hell of a time dragging him here for the birthday party. He has been despondent since his return, silent and brooding on his best days. He would stay in bed all day, cocooned in blankets, if I let him. I've tried again and again to get him to perk up, but he has never once cracked a smile.

Some alcohol and friends should do me good. Tonight I will forget all of my worries and troubles. Here's to hoping Atem will do the same.

We've started a game of Monster World, at Ryou's request. We are five moves in, but nobody wants to play. Anzu sits to my left, excitedly telling me about her upcoming dance competition. She was supposed to travel to the States to further her dance carreer, but there was a death within the family that prevented her from going. Now she goes to school for nursing and dances on the side, going to competitions whenever she can. I've been able to see her perform myself several times. I still get butterflies when I watch her dance, when she's in her zone and awing the crowds.

The conversation now hangs over Ryou's nervously admitted semi-relationship with Marik and Joey's recent breakup with Mai. I don't know whether to laugh along or not, but the boys are whooping and hollering over the admission. They act all tough but in the end we all know that Mai had been the one to call it off. Then Honda has to go and say something completely unacceptable, and we all laugh, albeit nervously, as Anzu throws her untouched shot of vodka in his face.

Malik and Marik are not joining us tonight. I don't know many details, but I think Malik and Bakura were together for a little while. He never discussed it with me, but then again, we don't talk like we used to. Marik is probably avoiding the crowd. I'm pretty sure he still holds a grudge against me and Atemu. I've only seen him once since he returned, and he looked pretty beaten and worn, didn't even shoot us a glance. It is hard to imagine Ryou with that guy, but he looks happy. Maybe that's an effect of the alcohol.

Atem sits to my right, stiff as a board and ignoring the raucous party before us. His fist shakes at his side, hidden from view of the others. I can almost feel a cold anger radiating from his being, but I'm probably imagining it. Whatever anger or regret he feels, he shouldn't take it out on them. He shouldn't take it out on me, either, but that's beside the point. My friends were thrilled to have him back, and he's treated them in the same manner that he's treated me: cold and distant. It isn't fair to them.

I feel a nudge at my knee under the table and I glance up to the much more pleasant view that is Bakura's sly smirk. He makes a face to get me to smile, a habit he picked up when he stayed with me and Grandpa. I do smile, offering him my biggest, genuine, heart-felt grin at his silly antics. Bakura is very good at lightening my mood. He must have seen something in my expression to feel the need to act out in front of everyone just to make me smile.

"You want a real drink?" He mouths the words, pointing to my empty shot glass. I nod, sparing a glance to Atem. He continues to ignore the whole spectacle, his disinterested attitude infuriating me further. He hadn't even noticed Bakura sticking his tongue out at him. I rise to follow him before I say something I will regret.

As we turn a corner around the hall, Bakura's hot breath hits my ear, a huge turn on. "Lets have some fun." He shortens the distance between us until his chest is pinning me to the wall. A fire is alight in his eyes and he grins that cheeky grin.

Any excuse I could have thought up is gone the instant that his plump lips touch mine. I know this shouldn't be happening, and if we were 100% sober, it probably wouldn't be. But each nip of his teeth on my neck melts my brain, and I can't think up an argument to stop him. His bulge presses into my own, the teasing grind releasing a contented sigh from my dry lips.

The intoxicated rowdiness in the next room escalates to a crescendo. I drown it all out in favor of this one stolen moment. The comfort is short lived, however, as voices rise in argument and a loud crash resounds. A loud curse is followed by a unified scold from Ryou and Anzu. Atem's quiet laughter chills my blood, stalling my libido. Before I can react, Bakura forces his tongue into my mouth.

Bakura's excitement doesn't curb my hesitation. I can sense a disaster waiting to happen. Someone is going to find us, heaven-forbid it be Atem. I try to push the insistent body off of me, my shaking hands meeting only resistance. I finally break free, fighting to catch my stolen breath, to regain my sanity. Bakura's eyes are glazed over with lust, still dancing in his ever present humor. There is no hesitation in his will at all.

I remember the times where I had struggled to resist temptation. How hard it was to refrain from kissing the full, smirking lips, and the couple of times where I failed. He is taking advantage of that now, knowing full well that this forbidden affair is exactly what I want, not caring of the consequences.

I swallow down my nervousness, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. As my breathing evens out and I take another look at the eagerness flickering in his eyes, I decide it's best to spit it out.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." I steal a quick peck of my own before scooting my way from under him. I don't look back to see his reaction as I take the final steps to the kitchen. I need water.

The kitchen is a serene oasis in the heat of drunken excitement. The cold water feels like a sharp knife cutting through my hazy thoughts, clearing my mind. What was once a buzz of confused lust has now trickled into something more relaxed and confident. I know exactly what I want, and it's being presented to me on a silver platter.

My arousal throbs against my jeans. I set the glass in the sink, swallowing the last bit of doubt. Bakura is waiting for me. I enter the bathroom, careful not to alert the others. My heartbeat pounds in my chest. I lock the door behind me.

"Mee-oow."

His voice is smooth as silk- a cute attempt to be sexy- but he's wearing Ryou's much-too-small bath robe. I bite my lip to contain my laughter, but a train of giggles erupt nonetheless. I can't think of anything goofier, my heart swells at the sight.

His breath tickles my ear as he chuckles, sweeping me up to sit on the counter.

Each kiss from his tender, full lips leaves me breathless. Our tongues dance and flirt, teeth nibbling on tender flesh. His taste is intoxicating.

Cold, nimble hands sneak under my t-shirt. His deft fingers explore with care, with every gentle touch he steals another piece of my heart.

I move away from his biting kisses to suck at the skin of his neck. His flesh is feverish to my lips. The musk he is wearing is potent and an incredible turn on. Is he wearing it just for me? I quiver at the thought.

Long fingers tangle in my hair, massaging my scalp. His sighs remind me that he craves this as much as I do. I can lose myself in this. A yank to my hair pulls me back to reality. I retaliate with a sharp bite of my own, releasing a throaty groan from his lungs.

My cock twitches from the declaration of lust. Bakura's hands fiddle with the clasp of my belt, then my jeans. This is really happening.

We pause, exchanging glances, as footsteps approach the bathroom. I get a good look at his devilish face, flushed with excitement. In his bright eyes, I can see my own eager reflection.

The footsteps pass without a pause. We breathe a sigh of relief. I smile at the smirk that has returned to his lips before pushing him away to ease off the counter.

I shush Bakura with a finger to my lips, begging him to be quiet as I strip for him. I shed my clothing one by one, teasing him with slow motions. I finish it off with a lick of my lips. He watches my every move, waiting to pounce.

I step toward him, tugging his robe free. I bathe in the glorious site before me: toned abs and lean legs, a striking face with a peculiar scar. A gilded thief.

There have been several private dreams of just this. Fantasies that I had fought to keep at bay. Nothing could compare to the real thing.

I run my fingers down his length, grinning at the sigh that escapes his parted lips. His erect member is velvety and mesmerizing to touch. It pulses hot in my hand. I tug, testing the waters. It hardens even further at my attempt, oozing pre-cum from the tip.

My own member twitches as he engulfs it with his large hand, not hesitating to play. I rub my thumb against his tip, smearing his spunk before raising it to my lips for a taste. Salty and bitter, but not overwhelming. I long to taste more.

We unwillingly pause at a brief knock at the door. Bakura curses under his breath. I suppress a moan as Bakura quickens his pace with his skillful hand, a finger to his lips in warning. A deep kiss is my only comfort before he drops to his knees, engulfing my cock with his mouth.

The hot, wet cavern has my knees shaking. Every lick drives me crazy, every suck sending me to the brink. I pull his hair, grip his shoulders, anything to hold on for support.

His hands grip my ass, spreading my cheeks apart.

The knocking returns, followed by a slurred curse.

Bakura pulls away before thrusting back, deepthroat. A hiss forces through my clenched teeth. I block out the distraction, choosing to focus on Bakura's eyes on mine, on his lips stretched over my cock.

The pleasure rips through my being, all thought erased as a loud moan bursts from my slack jaw. Bakura grins, wiping the saliva from his lips. "Mm. You taste divine."

"Oh? When can I taste you?" I whisper in his ear, settling into his lap and wrapping my legs around his waist. His erection presses into me. There is so much more I want to do.

"Next time." He pecks me on the lips before scooting me off and rising to his feet. He grabs the clothes he had strewn over the floor, bending over to give me a full view of his bronze ass. I fight the sudden urge to take a bite out of a round cheek. Now isn't the time.

He tosses my clothes to me and we dress in silence. The knocking has ceased, but voices whisper behind the door. Bakura turns the lock, giving me one last glance. A fear grips me, solid and real, as we lock eyes.

"Gah! What the hell, Bakura?!" Ryou sounds pissed. Bakura stiffens, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh buzz off, Ryou. What or who I do in my spare time is none of your business."

"In my house, it is!"

My face burns from embarrassment. Have I overstepped my boundaries? I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans.

The whole gang is standing outside the door. I ignore them all in favor of Atem. A pang of guilt swept over me from the disgrace painted on his face. Before I can speak, he turns his back on me and walks out the door.

My friends stare in shock, hushed by Atem's cold shoulder.

"Yugi?"

Hurt rage swells in my gut. The tears come quick and hot, blinding me. For the moment, I forget myself. Fists swing, not caring about what I hit, only stopping when Bakura wraps me in his classic bear hug. I collapse into him, every ounce of anger disappearing. His strong arms are a fortress, comforting me in their promise of safety. I cry deep sobs into his chest, wishing for it to be over.

"What have I done?" My voice cracks and I choke on my next words. "He hates me."

"Let him go. I don't hate you." Bakura nuzzles into me but I don't feel any better.

"Guys, come on, it's time to go." I cling to Bakura as I watch them leave, uncertain about my own desires anymore. I feel lost. "Yugi, are you coming?"

I look up to Bakura. He remains patient, an emotion that I can't decipher planted on his face. "It's up to you, Yugi. I can't stop you."

I know it's wrong but my heart has already made up my mind and I know what I need to do. I give Bakura one last squeeze. It's time to go. I have to find Atemu and set it right.


End file.
